mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat: Kitana's Begining
MK:KB is an adventure game with the main hero is the villain turned heroine Kitana Story Line Kitana's Begining The game begins with a Edenian village being raided by Tarkatan warriors Mileena, Baraka, Flesh, Karriey, and the rest of the tribe. It then shows the team of couple Baraka and Flesh taking Queen Sindel away and murdering King Jerrod, it then shows the Infant Kitana being taken as well, she looks to the left to see other infants being taken as well (Jade, Tanya, Rain, and Emerald). The infants and Sindel are brought to Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, and Quan Chi through a portal to Outworld, they decided to keep them, however Kahn took some blood from Kitana, Jade, Mileena, and Tanya and disappeared through a door and came back later whispering to Tsung and they left, Kitana looked left and saw a female in white clothing (Khameleon), Kitana looked away to Rain, then looked back and the woman was gone. Kahn and Tsung came back with a reptilian like creature Reptile, and Kahn took Sindel and claimed her as his wife, she said yes only to be sure to keep her daughter and her friends would be all right. Kahn then put them all under a spell to make them loyal to him only. 15 Years Later Kahn created a being known as Ermac to serve him, and Kitana has broken free of his spell, Sindel has killed herself,Rain, Tanya, Jade, Smoke, and Emerald have pledged allegiance to him, Kahn has Jade, Emerald, Smoke, and Rain watch over Kitana and make sure she is not allying herself with the forces of good, Kitana is with Raiden, Liu Kang and Scorpion, Rain caught her and brought her to Kahn and had her arrested, She was chained up in the coliseum guarded by Sheeva. Liu Kang came to her rescue, killing Kahn and Sheeva. He frees her from her prison and takes her to a portal to her homeworld Edenia, and she invites him to live with her, he replied yes and she hugged him. 5 Years Later Kahn has been reborn, he overthrows his daughter Mileena and claimed his thrown once again. Kitana is shown in bed with Liu Kang having sex with him, she later gives him a drink and she secretly pours a mysterious powder in the drink and stirs it up, she later gives it to him, and he drinks it. Kitana then gives him a smile and asks him if he liked it, he replied yes, exchanging a kiss with her, he then askes her what she put in it, she replied "protein", he says ok, he then starts to grow extremely large muscles that drives Kitana wild, his feet grow large, then the rest of his body grows to proportion his new body, then they have sex again, and again, and again, till they decide to stop. Liu Kang gets out of bed and looks at his new muscles, enjoying them, he sees Kitana in the mirror staring love struck and he lifts her up and kisses her, Kitana then licks his muscles, to which he enjoys, she then throws him into the bed and licks his feet to which he enjoys, her to, she climbs in bed with him and they have sex again, and again, and again, and again, and again, she then goes under the blanket and gives him a blowjob. They then have sex again. 7 Years Later Emerald, Smoke and Rain are free of Kahn's spell. Scorpion killed the elder Sub-Zero and Kuai Lang (younger Sub-Zero) killed Scorpion, Shang Tsung was reborn. Kitana heard word her mother was revived, and Jade appeared and caught her by surprise and captured her for killing Mileena, her punishment was to watch her loved ones die: Tsung snapped Liu Kang's neck and absorbed his soul, Johnny Cage was burned alive by Scorpion, Raiden was frozen by Cyber Sub-Zero and the frozen body was thrown to the ground. 1 Year Later Liu Kang comes back to life as a zombie fueled by vengeance. 3 Years Later Kitana was kidnapped and put under Shao Kahn's spell, Liu Kang gets his body back. Liu Kang came to her rescue, and killed Jade. Kitana grieves over her long time friend. A Month Later Kitana encounters the mysterious female again. 9 Years Later Jade is brought back to life, Skarlet is unleashed, Sindel dies again. Jade helps Kitana in her journey to get vengeance on Kahn, Tsung, and Quan Chi, they encounter the mysterious female again, who reveals her name is Khameleon, her husband is Peptile, Kahn destroyed her homeworld Zaterra, her daughter was Mirakirahhasi, Kahn killed her when he was brought back to life. The trio travel to Outworld and attack the evil trio. Kitana preformed the fatality on Shao Kahn, killing him once and for all. One Month Later Kitana finally marries Liu Kang at the double wedding between her and Liu Kang and Jade and Rain 1 Year Later Kitana has her first child with Liu Kang, they name her Ciera Playable Characters * Kitana * Liu Kang (Parchally) * Jade (Parchally) * Khameleon (Parchally) Bosses * 1. Tanya * 2. Rain * 3. Mileena * 4. Jade * 5. Sindel * 6. Mileena * 7. Jade * 8. Sindel * 9. Karona * 10. Karriey * 11. Chameleon * 12. Rain * 13. Scorpion * 14. Elder Sub-Zero * 15. Kuai Lang * 16. Cyber Kuai Lang * 17. Quan Chi * 18. Zombie Liu Kang (mirage created by Shang Tsung * 19. Skarlet * 20. Shang Tsung * 21. Shao Kahn Trivia * The way Karona appears in the Graveyard is the same way she did to Mileena in Mortal Kombat: Lost Gold. * The only fatality Kitana preforms is "Kiss Of Doom" leading many to believe that it is the only fatality, however this is untrue, she has a combined fatality with Jade and Khameleon and one one with Liu Kang. Glitches Many versions of the the games (3DS, PS4, Xbox1), have many glitches. * In 3DS, Kitana wears a blue costume regularly, but if the game freezes for a few moments she will be black along with her outfit, resembling a female Noob Saibot. * In PS4, when fighting Tanya on profile 2, the lifebar will say "Jadetanyakim". * In Xbox1, when the sex part with Liu Kang on profile 3, she will scream "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh Kung Lao!" Category:Fanon Games Category:Adventure games